You and me both
by ProfessorAwesomeness
Summary: Rin has always been an outsider, never fitting in, even at the dark woods circus. But when she has a chance to leave the circus with a mysterious man, she'll jump to the chance...right? Rated T for language, violence, blood and gore


Author's note: Hai! This was originally on my best friends account but she told me to put it on mine until she has time to upload it again, so this is my shared collab with SuperMikoFromTheFuture. I know I shouldn't have taken on another collaboration until I have finished the rest of my stories but I couldn't resist!

**Disclaimer: Am I rich and famous? No, then I obviously don't own the vocaloids...**

Chapter 1: The freak+The outsider

"Come on, tell us more about 'Len'!"

"Yeah, you scar-faced freak!"

I was a freak in their eyes, was I? Fine. As if I even cared about what they thought of me, nobody cared about me anyway. My only half friend was Len. He was this entity thing that had been attached to me for as long as I could remember, whenever someone mentioned him I felt his anger. His pain. That was why I could never feel things for myself, well, that's what I thought. The ring master had always kept a close eye on me, from when I was seven he used to watch me from the shadows. Slowly fear crept into my heart and I made sure someone else was around, Miku was always with me. She was my best and only friend, a toy crown was sewn onto her head, so me and her both had something attached to us. Also one of her eyes had been calved out by some crazed man, she never wore a patch because they wouldn't let her.

I was never afraid of her, she was lovely. But like me, she was also known as a freak because of her looks. Her act was to...to see how many marbles she could fit into her now sealed and empty eye socket. My throat blocked with vomit if I even thought about it, the ring master was a disgraceful man. He never let us out at all and all he fed us was the left over food from the bar, not that there was much. All of us at the circus were civil, we weren't all FRIENDS but we got along alright. So we always shared the food with luka in charge, she had always been the oldest and most mature out of us. Her pink hair was still stained with the blood of the humans she had killed and her air was much shorter than it was before she became a killer, everyone in the outside world thought she was a witch. She wasn't but...nobody believed her. Her true love was a prince and she could never go back to him because he was the one who sent her to this circus in the first place.

"Hey Rin!"

That was me, Rin Kagamine.

I turned around to see Miku running up to me looking as happy as ever, this always made me smile sadly because of her past. Nobody ever told her that they loved her. They all abandoned her. "Hey Miku!" She smiled and we both sat in the edge of the tent, basically as close to the outside as we could. Her blue-ish green hair trailed over her shoulders and she lifted something up from inside her hands. I looked down and gasped. "A-A flower? Don't they only grow outside?" She giggled mischievously and put a finger to her chin, feigning deep in thought. "Maybe". I rolled my eyes fondly and tucked the buttercup back in her pocket gently, this was when I was bombarded her with questions. "Where did you get it? Is it from outside? Who gave it to you? Was it Mikuo? I'll kill him!" I felt her place a hand on my shoulder telling me to calm down, she giggled and shook her head. Then she bent her head and whispered something so horrifying it was unbelieveable!

"I went outside."

* * *

SuperMikoFTF: Hai'dere!

Prof. Awesomeness: Greetings

SuperMikoFTF: Can you not be creepy for... 5 minutes?

Prof: No, it's simply not in my nature.

SuperMikoFTF: Stahp it!

Prof: Nope!

SuperMikoFTF: Whaiiiiii?!

Prof: Because.

SuperMikoFTF: ...

Prof: ...

SuperMikoFTF: That's a rubbish reason!

Prof: It's still a reason.

SuperMikoFTF: S-Shut up!

Prof: No.

SuperMikoFTF: Ughh! Anyway, enjoy guys! Love you *smiles*

Prof: *Tries to smile in a un-creepy way*

SuperMikoFTF: *Looks and screams, running in the other direction*


End file.
